Birthday Surprises
by Neon Chocolate
Summary: When your spending your birthday alone it stinks but what happens when your friends throw you a surprise party? AdamOC JohnOC DaveOC OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, My two friends own their charries in this OneShot and I own Leila. And the screen names used later in the fic are fake they don't exist anyways Hope you all enjoy the OS.  
**  
Savannah Ford push her jet black hair over her shoulders as she finished eating her lunch, her smile soon disappeared as the waiter brought over the bill. She pulled out a ten and handed it to the waiter, who had a smile showing. "Keep the rest for your tip." She said while she grabbed her purse. "Thanks ma'am, have a good day." The waiter said just before Savannah had left the restaurant, inside her brightly colored bag her phone rang loudly. Once she had reached her black Honda element she grabbed her phone to see who's call she missed. She placed the phone on speaker before she started her car, the message was from her best friend Leila Colten.

_"I'm so sorry I can't come home to celebrate your birthday with you. I promise when we come into town next month we'll celebrate by doing anything you want to. I'll talk to you later online since I need to get going to get ready for the show. Hope you have a good day."_

Savannah smiled as Leila's voice stopped she flipped the silver contraception shut before she took off to her destination. She flicked on the radio for some noise until she heard one of her favorite songs playing, she laughed as she thought about her lucky day tomorrow.

-----------------------------

Leila was laughing as she dialed the number to a local place called _Indigo _it was where the surprise was going to take place. "Would you guys cut it out, I really need to make sure the plans are final for tomorrow. She doesn't know any of you are coming so when I call her tonight please stay quiet or leave the room. I want tomorrow to be a total surprise for her, I just hope we can manage to pull the party off."

Adam flicked on the television while Leila sat on one of the hotel beds, in front of her sat her laptop and a small stack of papers.

"Touchdown!" The guys shouted while watching the football game, quietly Leila grabbed her phone and left the room. The door closed just seconds after she called her friend Emma-Anais Rosella Gacerez who was also best friends with Savannah Ford.

_"Hey Leila, how are the plans coming along?" _Emma-Anais asked while she heard a faint sigh coming from the other end of the phone.

"Everything is going smoothly except the guys are watching the game and yelling. I haven't asked Savannah if she got her birthday card yet, I'm hoping she has because that will lead her to indigo the local nightclub. How's everything with Dave?" Leila asked as she sat down in the hallway while talking to her other best friend.

_"He's doing great, he went to the gym a few minutes ago so I'm alone for now. Why don't you come down to our room for a little bit, it will get you away from the guys so we can get the plans finalized." _Emma said while she glanced up at the television in her room.

"I think I'll do that then I can actually think straight, I mean I love John and his friends but they can drive you insane. I'll be down there in a few minutes I need to get the information for tomorrow. See you soon." Leila said with a smile forming as she closed the phone, she walked back into the room with the guys still shouting.

Just as Leila was ready to leave the hotel room she and the others were in, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. "Where do you think your going Lei?" John's smooth voice asked before he kissed her neck, she squirmed slightly as his lips brushed against her skin. "I'm going to see Emma and Dave for a while I need to make sure everything is set. I'll be back in a hour tops." She stated.

"I'll come with you if your only going to be gone that long, Adam and the guys wanted to go down to the bar anyways." John said as the guys cheered loudly in the background while watching tv. Leila turned to face John then she planted one upon his lips before they linked hands, together they went down to visit Emma.

------------------------------------------------

Savannah was still unaware of anything that was going on behind her back, she let out a sigh as she logged into her aol instant messenger. She glanced at who was on and she noticed that her two best friends were logged in, with a smile she sent them a message. Minutes later the three of them were in a chat room together talking about the newest stuff going on in their lives.

_CrazyLei: Hey Girls, how are you both doing?_

_GigglelyEmmie: Eh… I could be better, I caught a cold the other night._

_MizSweetSavan: I'm okay man I wish you guys were here with me so I don't have to celebrate alone. Its going to be a lonely night, Oh Leila I got your card today. I didn't understand what was the slip of paper in there for?_

_CrazyLei: Oh I called that place and asked if I could pay for a drink for you even thought I was out of town, and they let me. It's the least I can do since I can't be there to celebrate with you, I really wish I could be there._

_GigglelyEmmie: I wish I could be there too, I'll come out when I'm not busy and maybe all three of us can have a spa day._

_MizSweetSavan: That would be great girls, I was just looking at that picture of all three of us holding up our favorite wrestling stars picture. Even though it was two years ago it was still the best time we had ever spend together, if only life was like that still… :'(_

_CrazyLei: Who said it can't be like that still? We'll be able to hang out again in the future, we'll always be best friends and we have our tiny reminder. Our only permanent mark on our wrists is the only proof we need, four years ago on November 26__th__ marked that day._

_MizSweetSavan: I had to break up our fun conversation but I really should head to bed, the dog next door kept barking I hardly caught any sleep. Talk to you both later, Love ya guys._

_GigglelyEmmie: Night Savannah!_

_CrazyLei: Good Night, hope you have a fun birthday I promise I'll make it up to you._

_MizSweetSavan: Thanks guys, Good night._

_MizSweetSavan has logged off and will receive your messages when he/she logs back in._

_GigglelyEmmie: She didn't catch on yet that's surprising, I just hope she shows up if she doesn't that would suck._

_CrazyLei: Yea your telling me, I think I'm gonna call it a night too, I still need to decorate at Indigo. See you tomorrow bright and early._

_GigglelyEmmie: I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you need help decorating just give me a call. I'm sure I can get Dave to come help too. Night._

_CrazyLei: Good night, don't do anything I wouldn't do hehe._

_CrazyLei has logged off and will receive your messages when he/she logs back in._

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Leila and the guys were already at Indigo decorating while listening to music, Adam was standing on a ladder putting the banner up. "How does that look from down there?" He asked while looking down at everyone.

"Move it to the left about two inches, then it will be perfect" Leila said as Emma nodded in agreement while Adam fixed it.

"Perfect, thank you Adam. I can't wait to see the look on Savannah's face when she sees you for the first time, its going to be classic." Emma stated as she smiled later that night is when the fun would begin.

-Hours later-

In the nightclub there were streamer, balloons, lights, and many more small details. All over the room splashes of pink, teal and black filled the room among the awaiting friends. At 7 o'clock is when everyone was waiting quietly inside the dark room, as the clock struck 6:55pm someone's cellular phone rang loudly.

"Sorry everyone, hang on its her. Everyone keep quiet while I answer this." Leila stated as she stepped away from everyone who was there, she flipped open her phone once she was a good distance away.

_"Hey Lei are you sure this place is open? There is only a few cars here, usually the parking lot is almost full."_

"When I called to see if I could buy you a drink even though I'm not there the owner said they are open everyday of the week. Maybe a lot of people carpooled, I really wish I could have been there to celebrate with you. Oh crap my phone is about to die, I'll have to call you back later tonight. Sorry…" Leila manage to say before she accidentally snapped her phone shut on her friend. She turned the ringer down and handed it to John as she waited for Savannah to finally enter.

Slowly the minutes ticked by until the front door was pulled open and a petite figure stood in the light. "Hello is anyone here?" The girl figure asked as she glanced around, the only source of light was coming from a dull white rope light around the ceiling top.

"Yes miss I'm the only one here though, I just got here about five minutes ago. Would you mind hitting the light switch right next to you? It would be very helpful since I'm trying to clean up before everyone starts arriving." The deep voiced man asked as a few bottles clanged together as he wiped down the counter.

"Sure just let me find it." Savannah said while she felt around for the light switch, she turned her head as she thought she had heard something. She shook her head as her index finger flicked the switch in the upward direction, in an instant the place light up revealing everything.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAVANNAH!" Everyone yelled as she stood there in shock, a smile slowly formed as she walked over to her best friends. "I thought you guys were in another state, I'm so happy you guys are here."

"Did we surprise you?" Emma asked as the three of them hugged tightly while everyone continued their conversations. "Yes you all did, this is officially the best birthday ever." Savannah stated as she pulled away from her friends.

Forty five minutes later and many songs later it was time for the birthday cake to be delivered. A tall figure started to push the big cake out on a cart, Leila started to giggle as she stood there watching her best friend. John purposely grabbed onto his girlfriend's sides so she wouldn't ruin the final surprise. "No singing guys please." Savannah requested as the watched the guy who seem to be keeping his identity a secret for now. She wiggled her nose while looking at the person still, she knew something wasn't right. She grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her aside, she kept watching the figure who had brought out her bright cake.

"Who is that guy that brought out my cake? He seems suspicious to me, are you sure he is not a killer or something?" She asked as she notice that he was approaching them. "Just take a look, but please don't try to kill me. Its your second surprise and I know that your going to love us for this one. Mystery guest please reveal your identity to Savannah."

The mystery guest let out his trademark grin as he slipped off the hat he had been wearing. He pulled the small elastic band from his blondish brown locks, Savannah's jaw slowly dropped as she looked into the eyes of the Rated-R superstar known as Edge in the ring. "Happy Birthday Savannah." He said as walked over to give her a hug, as he put his arms around her she felt like she was melting in his arms. His cologne scent filled her nostrils as she looked up at him, she never wanted this moment to end.

-Hours later-

Soon there was only a few people left for the party, the three remaining couples gathered their belongings before the owner came over. "You don't have to worry about cleaning up tonight, since there is not much of a mess I can do it. I hope everything worked out great for you guys."

"Thank you so much, if we happen to have another party we'll keep you in mind. It worked perfectly for us."

Savannah had managed to slip outside to talk to Adam, she let out a giggle as he finished telling her a joke. They were standing just around the corner close to the semi-empty parking lot. Leila and Emma walked out both who were holding hands with their boyfriends as they heard a faint giggle. Emma unlaced her hand with Dave to see what the pair around the corner was doing, she gasped as she watched the site before her eyes.

Adam and Savannah were busted right in between their passionate kiss, it was the perfect way to end the best night. Savannah pulled away and looked up at Adam as he let out another one of his trademark grins. "Did your wish come true?" he asked.

"Yes and you made my birthday the best one yet, I think I'm falling in love with you Adam Joseph Copeland." Savannah manage to say as he reached down to take a hold of her hand. "And I think I'm falling in love with you Savannah Elizabeth Ford, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as she nodded while smiling. "Yes I would love to. Thank you for the best gift any girl could ask for." She said as she looked into his eyes, he leaned down and shared another passionate kiss.

"Awe that's so sweet…" Leila and Emma stated at the same time as the newly formed couple pulled away to look at the four standing just a few feet away.

"Busted…"

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm sure you'll all like what's the point of this OneShot right? Well to answer that question this is a dedication to one of my best friends ever Tiffany, Since I couldn't get her something fun for her birthday I decided to write her a special birthday Oneshot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFF! I hope you Enjoyed this I had a lot of fun writing it, And I'd love to give a shout out to all my readers and Reviewers You guys are awesome! Stay tuned for an Update coming towards the end of the week hopefully sooner on my other Fics that are posted. Thanks for Reading and if you have a question, or comment feel free to send me a PM and I'll gladly answer your questions.**


End file.
